


Yuuma and the Bountiful Tomato Harvest

by little_dream_works



Category: Diabolik Lovers
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Dubious Consent, M/M, tomato
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-02
Updated: 2017-02-02
Packaged: 2018-09-21 15:21:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9554837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/little_dream_works/pseuds/little_dream_works
Summary: Yuuma and Azusa are picking tomatoes in the vegetable garden.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!  
> This is my first fic on AO3. I first had this fic posted on my dl shipping blog, but I deleted it months ago so I now moved the fic here. I would like to write more bl with dialovers, but I currently don't have any other ideas in mind.
> 
> Anyway, enjoy!

“That should be it,” Yuma told Azusa as they filled up a fourth basket full of delicious, red, ripe tomatoes. The harvest was bountiful this year and Yuma was proud of his tomato plant babies.  
“There are… so many tomatoes...” Azusa commented, “What will we use them all for…?”  
“Ah, I’m sure Ruki will find some use for them,” Yuma replied as he picked up two of the baskets, one on top of the other. He walked towards the mansion’s kitchen when he got pushed over and fell face first down in the dirt of the garden.  
He quickly pushed his upper body up and found the culprit to be… Azusa?  
“Azusa, you bastard! What the hell was that for?!”  
“Ah… Sorry… Yuma-san… I’m just… a little bit horny… so… if you don’t mind...”  
“Huh?! What the fuck are you saying?!”  
Azusa crouched down before his larger brother, “You’ve… been pent up lately… haven’t you…? I can tell...”  
“Azusa… what are you saying?!”  
“I’m saying… I can help you out...”  
“Help me… But we’re both guys, dammit!”  
“You’re... already thinking like that…?” Azusa smirked, “Yuma-san… that’s rather dirty...”  
Yuma’s face went red from embarrassment, “I wasn’t thinking like that, idiot!”  
“Eheheh… however… you are down before me...” Azusa quickly pulled down Yuma’s pants and underwear and gripped Yuma’s large, luscious ass.  
Yuma yelped in surprise. He knew Azusa had some rather strange fetishes, but this was going too far!  
“Azusa! Stop it!” he yelled as he slammed his fist into the smaller man’s face. He huffed rapidly as he instantly regretted his action. Azusa wouldn’t get mad at him for that, would he?  
A few moments of silence passed when Yuma heard a faint chuckle from the smaller vampire’s lips.  
“That hurt… Yuma… It felt good… But...” Azusa gripped his brother’s face, “You shouldn’t act on your own… Yuma-san… I’ll have to… punish you...”  
Azusa grabbed the basket of tomatoes he harvested hours before and grabbed one of the bright red tomatoes. He gripped Yuma’s ass again, “Ah… this tomato looks like your asshole, Yuma-san...”  
Yuma growled, “What the hell does that have to do with anything?!”  
“Maybe… you could eat this tomato… with your ass...”  
“Azusa… are you fucking crazy?!” Yuma gasped in horror. How could his small brother think such a thing?  
“It… It would be painful… don’t you think…? Eating a tomato… with your ass...” Azusa drooled at the thought.  
“Azusa… don’t even try using my wonderful tomatoes for testing your dirty fantasies,” Yuma shivered as Azusa placed the tomato between his firm asscheeks. In response, they clenched around the red fruit.  
“It won’t fit! It’s too big, dumbass!” Yuma grit his teeth as the tomato wouldn’t go any further and fell down on the ground.  
Azusa hummed, “Maybe… you’re not aroused enough?”  
“It’s not a question of arousal, it’s just too big to fit in an asshole, Azusa.”  
But Yuma’s words fell on deaf ears as the small vampire pulled out one of his beloved knives.  
“Oh shit…” Yuma thought as Azusa swung the knife down. Yuma caught the knife in the palm of his hand, “Ow…!”  
“Ah… sorry… Yuma-san… Let me… clean that up...” Azusa said and slowly, painfully pulled the knife from Yuma’s palm, “Did the pain… feel good…?”  
“Like hell it did! EEEEACCKKKK!”  
The pain in his hand surged once more as a red liquid (which was not blood) ran down it. The liquid smelled of tomatoes. Yuma looked up to an Azusa with a sinister smirk on his face and a crushed tomato in his hand.  
“Azusa, what the fu-”  
“Did it hurt…?”  
“Or course it hurt!”  
“I’m glad… Yuma-san… you’re hard...”  
“Wait, what the-?!” Yuma looked down to see his upright member. Azusa gripped his asscheeks, “Maybe… you also… enjoy pain…?”  
“Like hell I do!” Yuma hissed as he grew more aroused at Azusa’s touch on his ass.  
“But Yuma-san… you’re pretty average-sized… even though you’re… big...”  
Yuma grew irritated. He didn’t need to hear that comment about his ‘little Yuma.’  
“Hey… Yuma-san… What… what do you like… when doing it…?” Azusa asked innocently as he squirted some of the tomato above Yuma’s ass, using the juices as lubricant.  
The large vampire squirmed as the acids from the tomato’s juices stung his insides, “Like with a sow?”  
Azusa nodded, “That’s right...”  
“It’s kinda different from doing it with a guy.”  
“So... you’re not embarrassed... doing it with me...?”  
“I AM EMBARRASSED! It’s just… with a sow, I’m kinda rough with her first, then I go a bit gentle to tease her, then finish her off by sending her over the edge. Do you get it?”  
“Sort of… so you like it gentle…?”  
“I don’t like whole tomatoes up my ass.”  
“Then… cherry tomato...”  
“Cherry what?!”  
Azusa plucked one of the cherry tomatoes growing on the vines near where Yuma had fallen. He positioned it at Yuma’s asshole and slid it inside, causing Yuma to yelp.  
“It went in…!” Azusa sighed with joy.  
Yuma’s ass quivered. It was a strange sensation that mingled with the burning from the tomato juices, “Dammit… this feels so weird.”  
“Then… another...?”  
“What?!”  
Azusa plucked a second cherry tomato and pushed it in Yuma’s ass. He was delighted with Yuma’s whimpers and shudders as the little tomato slipped inside.  
“Yuma-san… has a very greedy ass… huh...”  
“Don’t say it like that, you pervert!”  
“But… Yuma-san likes it… You wouldn’t be like this… if you didn’t...” the small vampire admired the larger vampire’s position: on all fours with his ass in the air as if begging for more stimulation.  
“Now then… will a tomato fit… inside that cute, cute asshole… Yuma-san...” Azusa’s lips turned upwards at the thought.  
“I already told you! There’s no way a normal-sized tomato will fit in a man’s asshole!” Yuma hissed.  
“I… think it’s good to… experiment...”  
“If you wanna experiment, then experiment on yourself, dammit!” Yuma’s ass continued to quiver from the burning tomato juice and the cherry tomatoes still in his asshole.  
“But… Yuma-kun,” Azusa interjected holding another tomato in his hand, “You… look so hungry...”  
He pushed Yuma down so the larger vampire was laying on his back, much to Yuma’s displeasure, and poked at Yuma’s asshole with his fingers, making Yuma whimper in response.  
“Azusa… you bastard...” Yuma whined. Azusa’s fingers in his ass felt good but Yuma was ashamed to admit it. Azusa spread apart Yuma’s ass as far as he could before sticking the tomato in from the side, making Yuma cry out in pain.  
“It… didn’t go… all the way in…”  
“Of course it didn’t go all the way in! Ahh!” Yuma cried as Azusa tried to push the tomato in further, “Shit! Azusa! Stop!”  
Azusa stopped in response to Yuma’s plea. The tomato stuck out weakly from the large vampire’s asshole. The sensation of the round, foreign object in his asshole made Yuma feel slightly uncomfortable and he tried to take it out. However, the smaller vampire stopped, “You can’t… Yuma-san… this is… for science...”  
“Like hell it is for science! I’m taking it out right now along with everything else in my butt!” Yuma growled but Azusa pleaded.  
“No… please… I can make you feel… even better… so...” the smaller vampire crouched before him, between his legs, “Please...”  
Yuma frowned, “As long as it doesn’t have anything to do with knives… or tomatoes too!”  
Azusa smiled, “Eheheh… you won’t… regret it… Yuma-san...” He took Yuma’s penis by the palm and stroked it become even harder with his touch.  
“Ah… Yuma’s… thing… it’s become… red…” Azusa sighed as he leaned down and licked the head of it, making the large vampire underneath him squirm. Yuma hadn’t gotten a blowjob done since the last sow he had. Azusa took the rest of Yuma’s length into his mouth and glided his tongue along it, making Yuma groan.  
When did Azusa learn how to do this?!  
However, Yuma wasn’t satiated with just that. He required a tighter sensation around his penis. Without warning, he grabbed the smaller vampire by the hair and forced his penis down Azusa’s throat. The sudden jolt of pain and the shock of being forced to a submissive position sent a sharp tingle down Azusa’s spine and made his penis pulsate.  
“Ack…! Ah…! Yu… ma… san…!” Azusa gagged out as best he could with Yuma’s member deep in his throat.  
Yuma chuckled, “You still have a lot to learn in the art of fellatio, Azusa...”  
“Yu… Yu… ma… san…!” Azusa smiled as he took Yuma deep in his throat until the larger vampire pulled out and came all over the smaller vampire’s face.  
Azusa gasped, “It stinks...”  
“I can’t help that…!” Yuma growled, embarrassed. He tried to get his seed off Azusa’s face, “Sorry ‘bout that...”  
“No...” Azusa shook his head, “It… smells of you...”  
Yuma blushed, then whined when the large tomato popped out of his asshole and hit Azusa right at his crotch. Both of the male vampires screamed.  
“AZUSA!!!” “AAAAHHHHH!!!”  
The smaller vampire held himself and laughed, “Ah… it hurts… it hurts...”  
“Azusa… sorry, it just...” Yuma tried to apologize.  
“No, Yuma… it’s good… the pain is good… but… I think… you also...”  
Yuma found himself on the face first on the ground again, on his hands and knees again with the smaller vampire at his ass.  
“Hey… Yuma… can I give you pain too…?”  
“Azusa...”  
“Let me do you...” Azusa whispered in his brother’s ear.  
Yuma blushed, “But! The cherry tomatoes!”  
“You can get them out… can’t you…?” Azusa smirked as he smacked his brother’s ass cheeks.  
Yuma cried out at the unsolicited pain of Azusa’s hand. He squeezed his ass muscles and slowly, but surely, pushed one of the cherry tomatoes from his ass. The second one popped out soon after.  
Azusa smiled and kissed Yuma’s cheek, “Good job… now… your reward… ah!” he stuck his raging hot penis into Yuma’s asshole, making the larger vampire cry out in pain.  
“Ah…! Yuma…! Your asshole… it feels… so good…!” he moaned, “Like… hotsauce...”  
“Don’t compare my ass to hotsauce, you masochistic freak!”  
“Yuma… are you gonna cum…?”  
“Gonna… hn...” the larger vampire grit his teeth. He didn’t want to admit, but the smaller vampire had quite a technique, even if he mostly used pain.  
“Ah… we can’t have that… You can’t… cum before me...” Azusa said and unraveled a bandage from his arm. He tied the bandage around Yuma’s aroused penis.  
“Have some of Justin’s love…” Azusa smirked. Seeing the bandage originally on his precious friend now on Yuma’s penis made the masochistic vampire highly aroused. He pounded into the larger vampire and created a juicy friction.  
Yuma whimpered. The bandage restricted him and his penis became terribly painful. Obviously, this was what Azusa wanted. Yuma growled in frustration, arousing the smaller vampire further.  
“You’re a bad boy… Yuma… wanting to cum… before me...” Azusa’s hot breaths fluttered on the back of Yuma’s neck making him shiver.  
“Why don’t you just get it over with?” Yuma whimpered.  
“Because… I want to give you… as much pleasure as I am feeling...” Azusa breathed, his movements getting faster, more erratic.  
Sloppy, gushy sounds resounded in the garden with their rough and ragged breathing. Both vampires were clearly getting over the edge.  
“Yu… Yuma…!”  
“Azusa! Hurry up!”  
“Yuma… you wanna… you wanna cum…?”  
“Yes!”  
“Then...” Azusa unraveled the bandage around Yuma’s penis and the larger vampire came at full force. The smaller vampire huffed, “You’re too fast, Yuma...”  
“That’s because you- ahn~!”  
Yuma gasped as Azusa kept moving inside him, “Azusa…?!”  
“I haven’t cum yet… Yuma...” Azusa groaned. He thrusted until he shot into the hole where the tomatoes once been. Yuma cried out when he felt Azusa’s hot seed shoot in his insides.  
“Did you like it… your reward…?” Azusa breathed roughly into Yuma’s ear.  
Yuma, too embarrassed to admit verbally, but nodded his head once generating a smile from the smaller vampire, “I’m glad...”  
~  
“Uh… Ruki… what is all this…?”  
Yuma looked upon the dinner table to a countless array of tomato-filled dishes. Tomato salad, cheese-filled tomatoes, pasta with fresh tomato sauce; if a dish has tomatoes, it was on that table.  
“Hm?” Ruki looked at the large vampire as he set down another tomato dish, “Well, you harvested so many tomatoes, I figured I’d use most of them before they all went bad.”  
“I wanted vongole bianco, not this tomato feast!!” Kou whined.  
“Hey… Ruki-san… Are there any leftover… tomatoes…?” asked Azusa, as innocent as he could be.  
“AZUSA!!!”


End file.
